Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive transmission, and more particularly, to an automotive transmission capable of selecting a desired transmission mode from a plurality of transmission modes and detecting a shift stage in the selected transmission mode.
Description of Related Art
An automotive transmission may have different gear ratios to constantly maintain a rotation of an engine depending on a speed of a vehicle and a driver may operate a shift lever mounted in the transmission to change the gear ratio of the transmission. As transmission mode of the automotive transmission, there are a manual transmission mode in which a driver may change a shift stage and an automatic transmission mode in which a shift stage is automatically changed depending on a speed when a driver selects a drive mode D.
In addition to this, a sport mode type transmission which may simultaneously perform the manual transmission mode and the automatic transmission mode using one transmission is used. The sport mode type transmission basically may perform the manual transmission for a driver to make a shift level of a gear up and down while performing an automatic transmission or perform a transmission by disposing a transmission performing the automatic transmission beside the transmission performing the manual transmission.
In this case, a method for detecting a switching of a transmission mode by a switch interlocking with a lower one side of the shift lever when the transmission mode is changed by making the driver operate the shift lever is implemented and components for selecting each transmission mode and detecting the shift stage in the selected transmission mode are separately provided.
In this case, there is a need to accommodate the components for selecting each transmission mode and detecting the shift stage in the selected transmission mode and include connectors and connection lines electrically connecting between each component, and therefore a configuration and an assembling process may be complicated and costs may be increased.
Further, the switch for selecting each transmission mode and detecting the shift stage in the selected transmission mode is implemented by a contact method using a protrusion shape contacting each other depending on a movement of the shift lever, a guide structure accommodating the protrusion shapes, and the like, and therefore noise and friction may occur.
Therefore, a scheme for simplifying the configuration by commonly using the components for selecting each transmission mode and detecting the shift stage in the selected transmission mode and reducing the noise and the friction by using a contactless detection method is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.